You Made A Damn Good Partner
by Athiya
Summary: "What do you mean you're not Batman anymore!"  Short angsty drabble about how Damian would react when Dick told him he had quit being Batman


**AN: I AM COMPLETELY DEVASTATED BY THE REBOOT ;_;**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're not Batman anymore?"<p>

"I mean Bruce is Batman again, Damian."

It was night time in the Wayne Manor, and the dynamic duo had just cleaned up and changed into their alter-egos. It was all around a good night's job, with a gang of heroin-smugglers caught and not a scratch landed on either heroes' bodies. When Dick told Damian of the news, though, he never thought Damian would react like that, especially with him criticizing Dick's every move as Batman. Indeed, he had smiled cheerfully that night, expecting his partner to rejoice the return of their father as the one and true Batman again.

"I don't understand," said Damian.

Dick sat down, and motioned Damian to do so as well. Damian didn't move a muscle. "I'm not Batman, Damian," he began. "I've never been Batman; the last months I've been wearing that costume, it doesn't feel_ right_. I was filling in on Bruce's boots in his absence, but I was never there to replace him." Dick paused to let Damian say something, but the boy still chose to remain silent. "By Bruce's request, I stayed as Batman, letting him recruit other heroes in his Batman Incorporated project. But he's found them now. And he's back, and you should be happy."

"Did father asked you to quit being Batman?" asked Damian quietly.

"No," Dick replied. "I ask him if he still needed two Batmen in Gotham."

"And?"

"He said it didn't matter, and I'm free to make my own choices. He said he'd rather I stay in Gotham, regardless of what identity I chose."

"Why are you doing this, then?" asked Damian coldly. "Because of the responsibility? The cape? –" he stopped here, and looked straight to Dick's eyes angrily, before turning away, "Never mind."

"Damian," Dick said, and he stood up and approached him.

But Damian had turned his back against him and headed for the door. "Save it, Grayson," he snapped. "Drake had put me on his list and father had refused to make me his partner. It's about time you do something along that line."

"Why are you so upset? I thought you wanted Bruce to be Batman again."

"I'm not upset."

"You've got a funny way of showing it," said Dick. "What were you going to say?"

Damian faced Dick, his face a deep color of red. "Look, it's one thing to feel incompetent as Batman, but you can't just make decisions like this without telling me. I'm Robin! I'm supposed to be your partner! You can't just –"

"I thought you'd have no objection, Damian –"

"Well, I do. And you know what I think?" Damian took a breath. "I think you're just trying to get rid of me."

"That's not true, and you know it," said Dick quickly.

"Just forget it. I'm going to bed," Damian said, but Dick gripped him by the wrist and made him spun around to see him. "What, Grayson?" Damian threw Dick's hand away, as he glared menacingly at him. Dick took a little step backward.

"Damian," said Dick as softly as he could, "you don't honestly think that I'm doing this because of you? I admit, you may be a pain in the butt sometimes, but for a partner, you're damn good. Besides, I could've fired you if I wanted to –"

"Shut up," Damian interrupted. "I don't_ care_. It's _great_ that father's the one true Batman again, and you're ... whatever it is you're planning to be. You lack the guts to be Batman anyway, and you moan about it a lot, so there. It was nice working with you, though not really. My only problem is the fact that not only did you make a lousy Batman, you also didn't bother to tell your partner about this major decision. So, that's that." he finished with his arm stretched out to a handshake, leaving Dick speechless.

"Look –"

"My arm is getting numb, Grayson."

Dick didn't shake his hand; instead, he hugged his little step-brother right and true for a good while. Damian didn't say a word, but he didn't exactly return the hug either. He just stood there awkwardly, his arms now on his side and his eyes open wide. "You've done a great job as Robin, Damian," said Dick gently. "A really great job. And I have complete faith that you'll do as fantastic with Bruce."

"Grayson." Damian pushed Dick away, though not as harsh as Dick thought he would.

"Yes," Dick smiled at him.

"I ... You make a good Batman," said Damian. "And I'll ... well, I guess I'll miss you," he gulped. "Good night., Grayson." He finished with a sort of grimace, which Dick supposed was meant to be a smile.

"Good night, Damian."

And Damian Wayne had never left a room that quickly before in his life. He had to, though. It would not do for Dick to see his eyes wet.


End file.
